The Assassin Learns of Death
by Narya's Bane
Summary: A quick reflection through the eyes of Legolas on the tragedies of death based on the movie, with ideas from outside sources.
1. Into the Light

The Assassin Learns of Death  
  
I'm not really sure where this comes from, but it has been running around in my mind for a while. I read somewhere that many people, including some who worked on the movie, think of Legolas almost as a trained elven assassin who, prior to the quest, may not truly have experienced the real emotions of death and loss. I think it was from the first moment I saw this that this quick, two-chapter fic came into mind. In these, I will be examining Legolas' character- assuming, of course, that this statement be held in mind. I cannot say that I necessarily believe that was Tolkien's intent, but much of what I see of Legolas in the books and movies leads me to believe he may not have objected TOO terribly to that portrayal.  
  
Oh yeah- I am NOT a Legolas fan, not by any stretch. I claim Faramir and Sam-and, umm. I don't want to say it; someone would hurt me. This story is actually written for SOMEONE *glare* who'll read it and IM me her response rather then actually speak here. Oh well. ((it's all right, Lena!))  
  
And these will both be with the movie scenes, because I am a FILM major; I love the books, but I also LOVE the movies. I like the additions put in there, and the way these particular scenes go. If you disagree, then go on now.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah- this is mine, all mine. If you believe that, remember- if you don't get help at Charter.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------- ----------- ---------- ----------  
  
Part One: Into the Light  
  
Legolas didn't understand what had happened. One minute, Gandalf was there; the next, the fiery lashes of the balroc were on him and he was falling down into the depths of Moria. Legolas simply froze, not comprehending what this meant. Then the hobbits were crying, and Boromir was holding on to them though obviously shocked. Gimli just shook his head. Soon there was running and prodding. . .  
  
Legolas ended up outside the mines, still perplexed. What had just happened with Gandalf? Was he not a wizard- a Maia, Ishtari? Was he not protected. . .  
  
The look on Gimli's stern face as he looked back at the cave opening, somber; he was one who seemed to know this all too well. His head was bowed, and words of dwarfish uncharacteristically gentle and quiet he whispered into the wind.  
  
Pippin was on the ground, totally consumed by grief for the moment, Merry giving what comfort he could. Sam- well, Sam seemed simply overwhelmed and grieved at the latest development. Yet even these, the smallest of them, seemed better able to know and mourn the passing of one of their own.  
  
Aragorn seemed almost comfortable with it, recovering from a moment of sorrow quickly to urge his people on.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"  
  
The statement got Legolas' attention, for it was one he'd heard often moments after loosing one of his arrows. "For pity's sake." Pity- despair- grief. Misery. But Legolas was elf kind; they were unused to the constant partings- immortal was his kind, and before the 'young' prince of Mirkwood had little thought to befriend those who were not. Yet it was another ageless one among them, the great wizard, who was lost first. It brought the first fear into his previously untouched heart: this was surely more perilous than he'd originally thought.  
  
Death had touched the Fellowship; the company was tainted.  
  
"Legolas- get them out."  
  
The elf obeyed simply out of reflex, standing to his feet and helping the others to forget their sorrows until they could get clearer.  
  
But he'd started thinking. . .  
  
And when he turned to see Frodo, his blue eyes a gentle mirror telling all the company felt, Legolas stalled an instant. That, too, was quite familiar.  
  
Never, though, had that look touched one he was sworn to protect. This was new to him, all too new; never before had death touched quite so near. . .  
  
He considered this as they went to Lothlorien, looking upon the remaining seven with him. It was a new leader who guided their path, and a new resolve that moved them on.  
  
Talking with the Lady Galadriel, Legolas found little to resolve him. Yet when he heard the elven words, the heartfelt lament, something in him broke as well. It took several moments, but then he felt truly led into some new trail of thought and consideration.  
  
Death existed, and it could touch anyone. That part he'd known; all living had a weakness, a way to be brought to ruin and fatality.  
  
But Death also did not play favorites.  
  
It could strike near him, near his heart. . .  
  
It was difficult to get to any form of sleep that night, thoughts heavy upon his mind. Foremost among those was a devilish curiosity, a foreboding. . .  
  
Who among them was next?  
  
---------- ---------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------  
  
Love it? Hate it? Well, tell me. Flames will be used to set off the dorm fire alarm; I'm not called Narya's Bane for nothing! I would, however, like useful critiques: you know, suggested changes? Part two will follow in this part's footsteps shortly, so get your thoughts in REAL fast.  
  
N.B. 


	2. From Impending Darkness

Part Two: From Impending Darkness  
  
Legolas stepped onto the bank and immediately sensed something wasn't right. He knew this type of landscape: easy to hide in, and quite impossible to defend. They were moving targets here, yes, but easy ones. He saw Boromir shiver as he too started onto the land, though- he suspected- from a different source. Soon as all were up, the elf went over to Aragorn for a whispered conversation. . .  
  
"We should leave now."  
  
"No," was the flat answer. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."  
  
Legolas was nearly exasperated, though he would never admit to such an emotion. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Had he been apt to express his true nature, he would have paused and likely closed his eyes as he swallowed before continuing. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near; I can feel it."  
  
Aragorn seemed to consider that until, all of a sudden, there was a more pressing difficulty requiring attendance.  
  
"Where's Frodo?"  
  
Legolas exchanged a meaningful glance with Aragorn before the human gave a nod and started up a hill. "I shall look for him this way. Legolas, Gimli- take another path. Young hobbits, please stay here in case he comes back."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Legolas asked. He didn't like the idea of the little ones being left alone and undefended.  
  
"Right," Aragorn said. Obviously, he had a similar realization. "Sam, follow me. Merry, Pippin- go with the others. Meet back here in twenty minutes, regardless the outcome."  
  
Legolas and Gimli immediately rushed off in a likely direction, opposite from Aragorn's chosen path. The two followed a bit, but soon their figures were lost in the brush in the rush to get Frodo back with the group. . .  
  
That was when Legolas first noticed. "We're surrounded," he told Gimli.  
  
"Are you sure?" the dwarf asked, clasping his axe in a more assertive manner.  
  
The first orc dropped into view, and Gimli took care of him in a rather decisive manner. Legolas burst into action, pulling his new bow from Lady Galadriel into his hands quickly. He was not about to lose another friend, no matter how new. It was an unlikely decision, this one to protect the dwarf, but lately they'd been getting somewhat close. It was as if, somehow, they understood each other. Legolas found new resolve in that he did not want to experience another death in the Fellowship so soon. . .  
  
Before long, between them, Legolas and Gimli had rid themselves of danger. They looked at each other, sudden realization; that seemed to firm the friendship, the first true connection Legolas had allowed with a mortal, one certain to meet the fate he found now he so feared.  
  
Aragorn appeared beside them, obviously come from his own battle.  
  
Then the blast was heard. . .  
  
"The Horn of Gondor!" Such a thing was not common, and could mean only one thing. . .  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn started on his way, running far ahead. Legolas looked over at his newfound friend, a dwarf he had learned to respect, and started on the way as well- a little slower than their companion, but quickly just the same.  
  
When they got there, it appeared they had missed yet another chance to be of use. Gimli, Legolas could see, bowed his head again as they listened in to the difficult, soft words.  
  
"The world of men will fail, and all will come to darkness. My city to ruin."  
  
Legolas was actually quite surprised again, sensing yet another mystery foreign to him. Boromir was genuinely afraid for his people. Elves had little to fear from such fates- at the very least, their people would journey long, but he had no need to fear they would not be there. . .  
  
But now, with war coming upon them, perhaps he did need to think of such things. Always he'd been in the background of battles, scenery or support with little fear of losing all. Now. . .  
  
"I would have followed you my brother, my captain. . .  
  
"My king."  
  
Legolas felt his heart drop. Legolas knew such scenes as these occurred; he himself had caused several in his lifetime. Now he was part of one. . .  
  
It was horrible.  
  
He looked over at Gimli, somber once again. He saw Aragorn weep truly for the first time, and felt closer to it then ever.  
  
I didn't know. By Valar, I didn't know!  
  
Some form of tear in his eye, Legolas broke from the scene and stood back. Finally, Aragorn moved; it seemed a signal for the others to do so as well.  
  
Later, as they laid Boromir to rest, Legolas could not help feeling that he might finally understand. Death had touched twice, and taught him a lesson. After countless years, he still learned well.  
  
Merry and Pippin! What of them? And Sam, and Frodo? They were split, as a group, into three among the earth. Had they honestly failed so horribly?  
  
No- still, they could catch up with Sam and Frodo. . .  
  
But no; Aragorn just looked across at them and shook his head.  
  
"You mean not to follow them?"  
  
"Frodo's fate," Aragorn explained, "is no longer in our hands."  
  
"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed."  
  
Aragorn came, again denying, setting a hand on either shoulder. "Not if we hold true to each another. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment. . ." he seemed to peer directly into Legolas' eyes as he added, ".and death." He broke off, knowing both Gimli and Legolas were with him. . .  
  
Legolas found some heart in his friend's talk, considering.  
  
"Leave all that can be spared behind," Aragorn suggested. "We travel light. Let's hunt some orc."  
  
Gimli gave an exclamation, but Legolas could simply smile. Yes- they could prevent at least the small shadow of death from falling upon them. They would save Merry and Pippin, whatever it might take. . .  
  
They were off to rid the world of whatever evil they could.  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- --------- ----------- ----------  
  
That's it, unless I get an overwhelming response asking for more. Other scenes could be added, of course. . .  
  
One, at lease. ;)  
  
But I'm NOT a Legolas fan, and I won't do it unless I must. :p  
  
SO THERE! 


End file.
